


The Command

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [14]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Demons, Autumn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Echo has Steve rake up the leaves in the yard of the manor into a massive pile. The commands him to throw her into it.





	The Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Estate Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778387) by [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile). 



> Day 2 of 31. Prompt: Jumping into a pile of leaves

A crisp breeze tugged at the messy bun of Echo’s hair. Tendrils danced around her flushed cheeks. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched her pet, her lover, her demon rake the leaves into a pile. The trees around the manor had begun to change colors, brilliant reds, oranges and yellows, and strip bare for the pale blue sky of fall.  
Steve’s dark pink lips curled into a smirk. “You could help, you know.”  
“Yes, but it’s much more pleasurable to watch.”  
“For whom, doll?”  
She sat down on the bench and crossed her legs, warming her hands on the steamy mug of cider she held. “For me.” He huffed indignantly as he continued to rake the leaves into small piles. Then those small piles into big piles, and finally the big piles into the massive crunchy pile of fallen leaves came up to his narrow waist.  
Echo watched him work. His demonic stamina and speed letting him work faster than any human would have been able to. His back and thighs flexed with the motion, making her bite her bottom lip. Yes, he gave her shit but he loved the look in her eye when she wanted him.  
“All finished, my love.”  
“Wonderful.” She rose from the bench and sauntered over to him. His gaze drifted down her body. His slightly pointed tongue licked over his bottom lip. After the day’s work, he couldn’t wait to get his reward. She handed him a mug of hot cider that he drank down hurriedly, despite the scalding heat.  
“Now, will you tell me what you wanted this for?”  
Echo finished her own mug of cider and placed them on the ground. She lifted her arms. “Throw me.”  
Steve’s eyebrow rose. “Throw you? Where exactly, Echo?”  
“Into the leaves.” She bounced and his gaze dropped to the motion of her breasts in the light brown sweater. She wiggled her fingers in excitement. “Come on, Stevie. Throw me.”  
“But doesn’t that defeat the purpose of raking them all up.”  
“That’s the WHOLE purpose. Now. Throw me, Steven.”  
His eyes narrowed. She rarely commanded him to do things anymore. Out of respect and affection, mostly but because he hated it. She started to lower her arms with intent to place her hands on her hips and glower until he did as she wanted, but she didn’t get that far. He snatched her up in the blink of eye and she was airborne. A scream of surprise and glee sounded through the trees. She hit the leaves with a soft whoosh of air, the leaves themselves shooting up like spiraling confetti. Then they filled in the hole her body made.  
Steve waited a moment. Her giggles let him know she was ok. When she didn’t emerge, he climbed into the pile and began to dig her out. He smirked down at her smiling, prone form. “Do it again.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.” She held out her hands for him to pull her free of the pile. She brushed herself off. Steve picked some from her hair. He loved her hair. Especially on days like today when it had a mind of its own…and then the sunlight hit it.  
He huffed out air as she caught him by surprise, shoving him in the chest into the large pile. He stared at the sky for a moment then began to laugh. He climbed out, only for her to jump in. “Echo.” He didn’t understand the action but it was fun and it made her laugh and her eyes sparkle with joy. So he jumped with her, taking turns until they’d flattened the pile.  
Steve fell back into the red, orange, brown and yellow nest one final time, stretching his arms out. Fluffy, white clouds moved lazily across the sky. He grunted as she jumped into the pile and landed mostly on him. “That was fun.”  
“It was, yes.” He wrapped his arm around her body and held her against him. He kissed her forehead. “You’re cold.”  
“A little bit.”  
“Then let’s go in and warm up.”

Steve cupped her jaw as he gazed into her eyes. It was partially the effects of the bond, her feelings for him bleeding through it. But there was also affection…and dare he say love. The pad of his thumb caressed her bottom lip, her mouth followed. Like he had when he’d thrown her into the leaves at her command, he moved in the blink of eye, throwing her back onto the bed. Her body bounced on the soft mattress, giving her breasts a slight swing. Steve covered her in a instance, his tongue claiming her mouth and his hot body pressing hers into the mattress.  
Echo arched her back, pleasure zinging through every nerve. She gasped and clutched at the sheets. He’d wasted no time settling himself between her thighs. His tongue licked a stripe from her asshole to her clit. She tried to close her legs around his head.  
Steve lifted up, his eyes solid black. Her juices glistened on his clean shaven face. “No.” His voice rumbled subvocally. “Legs open, doll.” He forced them open all the way, pushing them to the mattress. She had to canter and tilt her hips to keep it from being painful, even then it was still uncomfortable. He held himself up by the grip on her thighs.  
His gaze remained locked on hers as he lowered his mouth back to her cunt. One lick, two licks, three kitten licks, sending shivers through her. She licked her lips before they parted, her cheeks flushing. He grinned, a feral gash of sharp white teeth before he attacked her clit. Licking and sucking, growling like a rabid animal as he worried his head back and forth like a dog with a bone. She screamed, her back bowing at an impossible angle before she snapped back. Her body shook as she tried to move, to ride his face but he held her down and good.  
“Steve! Steve! Oh please, oh god…I’m going to cum.” Her toes curled as the pleasure coiled. He grunted in response, pinching her clit between his lips and flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over the little bundle of nerves until she gasped, as if it were a dying breath and shook with the force of her orgasm.  
Her chest heaved as she fell limp. Steve’s beautiful face filled her vision. “Rest for a moment, doll. Then you’re going to pay for that little command of yours earlier.” She squeaked. “Don’t worry, poppet. It’ll only hurt as much as you like…”


End file.
